


Winds of Change

by sollardragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sollardragon/pseuds/sollardragon
Summary: Vernon is called to the school to deal with Harry… again. This time, he’s going to show the freak just what it means to disturb him at work… But what if someone hears Harry’s cries? What if Vernon never has a chance to do what he so wanted to do? Will he willingly give up Harry’s care to an unknown person? If it meant getting rid of the ‘Freak’? Probably.





	1. 1- New Development

Chapter One - New Development

Five year old Harry sat on one of the chairs outside of the headmaster’s office, feeling a heavy weight in his stomach. Uncle Vernon had warned him not to get into trouble in school again or there would be hell to pay. He was dreading this meeting, but what else could be expected? It wasn’t like he’d meant to get on the roof. In fact, he still didn’t understand how he’d gotten there.

He just knew that he’d wanted to get away from Dudley and his friends as they chased him around the schoolyard at noon. One second he’d been running on the ground and the next second, he’d been on the roof with no idea how to get down.

It had taken the teachers nearly an hour to realize he’d been missing and then another fifteen minutes to get him down. 

They’d called Uncle Vernon after Harry had been led to the office. He knew he was going to get it for sure now. In fact, he might get suspended this time. He just didn’t know what was going to happen at home… 

Uncle Vernon stomped past him, glaring at him with a slightly red face. Harry hunched in on himself, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself than he already had. They were in the office for a few minutes before Uncle Vernon was led out, glaring at Harry.

“We’ll let him off with a warning this time, Mr. Dursley,” Headmaster Carmichael murmured with a nod to Harry. “But next time, it’ll be a detention. And if it happens again, it’ll be a suspension. I hope you realize how dangerous it is to climb onto the roof, young man.”

Harry knew there was no point in arguing with the adults. “Yes, sir,” he murmured. “I’m sorry I worried everyone, sir.”

“That’s quite alright, just don’t let it happen again.” With that, he shook Uncle Vernon’s hand and left them alone. Harry noticed the tick in his uncle’s face and wisely kept silent as he followed the enraged man out the door.

Outside, he was surprised when he was suddenly shoved into a brick building at the edge of the school yard. “This is the last straw, boy,” his uncle growled out, his face beginning to purple. “This is the second time this month that I’ve had to leave work because of your freaky ways.”

“I’m sorry, Uncle Vernon,” Harry whispered with fear in his eyes.

“Not as sorry as you will be,” the older man growled as he shoved him against the bench, yanking his pants down. Harry’s eyes widened in shock as he felt his uncle move behind him. He couldn’t mean to…

The knock that came at the door felt like a God send to Harry as Vernon quickly yanked his pants back up, backing away from the little boy. “Excuse me, Mr. Dursley,” a female voice intruded as the door was opened without waiting for a response from Vernon. Behind the petite woman was a tall, gangly man with graying hair and gentle eyes. Harry liked him instantly.

“What do you want?” he demanded angrily, glaring at the woman, looking back at the little boy to see if he was clothed appropriately. Harry was just finishing pulling his clothes in order and was glad for the save. Neither of them was sure if the woman had seen anything inappropriate or not.

“May we speak privately?” she asked, glancing over at Harry. “My friend here can keep an eye on Mr. Potter until our business is concluded.”

Grudgingly, Vernon looked at Harry and pointed towards the door. Harry didn’t hesitate. He went willingly outside with the tall man, if only to escape his uncle’s rage.

*

Cassandra smiled at the little boy as he passed her, saw the relief in his eyes as he was allowed to escape what his uncle had nearly done to him. She’d read Vernon’s thoughts when he’d looked at her. She knew exactly what he had planned to do. She wouldn’t allow this brute of man to rape an innocent child.

“Mr. Dursley, I’m here to speak to you about your nephew,” she said, getting straight to the point. 

“What about him?” he asked suspiciously.

“I want you to sign the custody papers I have so I can take him out of your home and away from here,” she told him as she pulled the papers out of her purse.

“And how much are you going to give me for him?” he asked shrewdly, a calculating look in his eyes.

“Nothing, Mr. Dursley,” she told him with a smile. 

“Then why should I sign him over to you?” he demanded angrily.

“Two reasons, sir,” Cassandra murmured as she moved towards the bench beside the fat man. “One, it takes him out of your hair.” She could see the appeal in his eyes at that.

“And two?”

“If you don’t, I’ll bring you up on attempted child molesting charges,” she told him as she pulled out a photo. Vernon could clearly see that he’d shoved Harry into the bench, pants pulled down and was pulling himself out of his pants, his cock already hard.

He glared at her as he grabbed hold of the pen she was holding out to him and grudgingly signed his name on the appropriate lines.

“Now,” he growled out as he began pushing past her. “If you’ll excuse me I have to take my nephew home then return to work.”

“Actually, Mr. Dursley, you can return to work,” she told him pleasantly as she folded the papers and put them back into her purse. “I’ll take the child home. After all, I also need your wife’s signature on these to make it legal.”

“Fine,” he grumbled as he stomped over to the door but was stopped when she called his name. 

“I don’t want a mark on him until I pick him up tomorrow night,” she told him, her tone warning him that she meant business. “Since tomorrow is Friday, it’ll make more sense to make the changes during the weekend.”

“Fine,” he spat out and he was out the door before she could demand more of him. 

Outside, she watched as he stomped past Harry to his car, which was parked on the side of the road. Harry looked confused when Vernon drove off without him. “So, Harry,” she murmured with a soft sigh, smiling gently at the child. “Your uncle agreed to let us take you home. Would you like that?” she asked him, reaching out to push a lock out of his face.

*

Harry looked from the woman to the man, wondering just what was going on. The man, Remus, he’d said his name was, was really nice and spoke gently to him, not like his uncle. The woman he wasn’t sure of just yet. He hadn’t really spoken to her until now. Just what was going on? 

Remus had assured him that things would change for the better by the end of tomorrow but he wasn’t sure just what that meant. He’d also told him Cassandra – the woman – would make things better for him where his living arrangements were concerned but he didn’t know what that meant either. 

Realizing he really had no choice since Uncle Vernon had left him there, he would have to take her offer of a ride or have to walk home. It was a long walk. “Yes, ma’am,” he said finally.

“Come on, them,” she murmured, leading the way to a limo that was sitting at the curb. How had he missed seeing that?! 

“Would you like something to eat before we take you home?” Remus asked as he climbed in after him as Cassandra went around the car. That was when he realized she was pregnant, her belly rounding slightly.

“Yes, sir,” he said politely, knowing breakfast had been a long time ago and he hadn’t had a lunch to eat… like always. And he doubted he’d get anything for supper now with all this happening.

“Let’s go to a restaurant, then,” the woman suggested and Harry was sure she could see his huge eyes. He’d never been at a restaurant before! She smiled at him as the door was closed on her side and the driver got in, driving away from the school. 

The restaurant was simple, not too expensive and Harry looked at everything that was on the side of the counter, realizing it was food he was looking at. “What is this called?” he asked Remus as he pointed at the counter.

“It’s called a smorg,” Remus told him patiently as he held Harry’s hand. He’d never felt safer than he did at this time. “It means that you can pick from anything in the warmers as many times as you want and only pay a certain amount.”

 _Well_ , Harry thought as he looked back at the table, _it’s a good thing Dudley’s not here or he’d probably try to eat everything there!_

“Here you go, Harry,” Cassandra murmured as she held out a plate to him. “Do you need help picking out what you want to eat?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said as he took the plate from her. She smiled and moved with him over to the smorg. He liked her smile. It wasn’t forced or anything. She pointed at each dish as they walked down the line, explaining what each one was. Those he was interested in trying, she placed a small amount so they wouldn’t be wasting it and what he knew he liked, she put a decent amount. When his plate was done, she helped him over to a table and Remus sat with him as she went to make her own plate.

He was surprised that neither adult said anything negative to him as they helped him, simply corrected him gently when it was needed. Even when they ate, there wasn’t a negative word said when something fell off his plate and onto the table. That surprised him. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were always yelling at him if he made even the smallest of mess.

Remus even helped him get seconds since Cassandra looked tired. 

When they were done, they drove to Harry’s house, stopping in front. “Now, Harry,” she murmured, stopping the driver from exiting the car. “When we get inside, I’m going to give you a piece of paper with a number on it. I want to do this on purpose because your uncle isn’t going to want you to have a way to get help. Let him have it. This stone, however,” she said as she held out a smooth black rock. “This will let me know if you’re in trouble. All you have to do is hold it in your hand when you need me and I’ll come to you. Do you understand?”

“Sort of,” he admitted, not really understanding how a rock could contact her but felt he shouldn’t question her. “The paper you’re going to give me is for Uncle Vernon to take and the rock is in case I need help.”

“Precisely,” she told him with a proud smile. “The way it works is if you press this end,” she said, pointing at one end. “It’ll grow warm and activate the one I have.” She pulled another stone out of her purse to show him.

“Wow,” Harry whispered in awe. He wondered if she could do some of the things he did but he wasn’t sure if he should ask. He might get into trouble, after all.

“That way, I’ll know that you need me and where you are. Don’t lose it, alright?”

“I won’t,” Harry promised as he slipped it into his pocket.

“Now, let’s go inside, shall we?” Harry nodded and grabbed hold of his book bag. “Remus, are you coming in with us?”

“I thing staying here might be wiser, Cassandra,” Remus murmured with a shake of his head. “No need to trigger memories.” Harry found the statement odd but didn’t question it.

The driver opened the door for them and Cassandra led the way to the door, knocking politely. They didn’t have to wait long for Aunt Petunia to open the door, looking confused that the strange delicate woman would be with him.

“Can I help you?” she asked as she grabbed hold of Harry’s shirt and yanked him into the house, trying to make it look casual, but Harry knew his Aunt was mad at him. The glare she gave him told him exactly what she wanted him to do. Without a word, he went over to his cupboard and, with one last look at Cassandra, closed the door behind him.

*

Cassandra felt anger fill her as Petunia Dursley grabbed hold of Harry’s shirt and yanked him into the house but managed to keep it out of her voice and face. “Good day, Mrs. Dursley,” she murmured with a smile she didn’t feel. “Might I come in, please?”

She knew Petunia wanted to refuse but that would mean she was being rude and this woman prided herself with being a good hostess. That much she’d learned from Lily Evans while at school. “Please, come in.”

Cassandra knew that if Petunia had any inclining that she was from the Wizarding world, Petunia would be slamming the door in her faces instead of inviting her in. Regardless, they made their way into the living room and sitting down before she pulled out the adoption papers.

“Now, Mrs. Dursley,” Cassandra said as she placed the papers on the coffee table. “As agreed by your husband, I need you to sign these papers giving me the right to take young Harry here with me tomorrow night.”

Petunia hesitated in surprise as she looked at Cassandra before looking down at the papers. Vernon’s signature was clearly visible but still Petunia tried to stall with signing her name. “I think I should speak to my husband before I sign these,” she said, looking up at Cassandra.

“Mrs. Dursley,” she said with an edge of impatience. “I don’t have all day to dawdle here with you. Your husband has agreed to give me custody of your nephew and has willingly signed the papers. Now it’s your turn to do the same.”

“Vernon… signed?” she asked hesitantly as she looked through the pages and saw for herself that Vernon had, indeed, signed. “Why?” she asked in surprise.

“That’s of no concern. Suffice it to say your lives will go back to normal without Mr. Potter here. Are you going to sign?” she asked, holding out a pen to the woman. 

“Can’t I talk this over with Vernon?” she asked, stalling for time. Cassandra knew what was going through the woman’s head, too. She didn’t need Legilimens to read her. She couldn’t believe Vernon would do this without talking it over with her first. 

“Time is of the essence, Mrs. Dursley,” she pushed insistently. If Petunia didn’t sign, she would pull out the picture she had of her husband nearly raping a five year old child. “Either sign the papers or I’ll leave and you can explain to your husband why Mr. Potter is still here tomorrow night.” She held her breath, hoping the woman hadn’t been pushed too far. She really didn’t want to pull out the picture.

Petunia hesitated a few seconds longer before taking the pen and signing her name to the papers. Cassandra controlled her breathing, hoping the other woman wouldn’t notice the relief she felt. Taking the papers from Petunia, she looked through them to make sure everything was in order. “You missed one, Mrs. Dursley,” she murmured as she handed the pages back to Petunia. The woman gave a false laugh as she took the pen again and signed her name.

Flipping through them once more, Cassandra nodded in satisfaction. “Now, Mr. Potter will remain here until after supper tomorrow night to keep suspicions at bay. Also, remind your husband that I don’t want him to touch Mr. Potter until then,” she told Petunia as she put the pages in her purse. “Harry,” she called out.

After a few seconds, Harry appeared at the door. “Yes, ma’am?”

“Here’s my number,” she told him as she held out a card to him. “If you need to talk to me, just call,” she told him with a gentle smile.

Harry took it from her and put it into his pants pocket. “Yes, ma’am.” She saw the recognition in his eyes as he looked up at her.

“Would you walk me out?” she asked him with a polite smile. He simply nodded and waited. “Mrs. Dursley, I’ll speak with you tomorrow.” With a nod, Cassandra stood, trying not to laugh as Petunia scrambled to her own in realization that she was leaving.

She smiled again and they walked out of the living room and out the door before Petunia could say anything. She waited until the door was closed behind them before she looked at Harry. “Remember, Harry, your uncle will take away the card. Let him. It’s not a real number, anyway. Hide the rock I gave you, just in case.”

“How do you know he’s going to do that?” Harry asked her curiously.

“Because I know the kind of man he is. He won’t want you to be able to call for help. Also, just in case something else happens, you might want to pack what you want to bring with you tomorrow. Don’t worry about clothes. I’ll take care of that.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Cassandra stopped halfway down the driveway and smiled down at the little boy. “You’re such a polite young man, Harry,” she murmured as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Never change that. Trust yourself.” She looked over at the limo, saw that the driver was waiting patiently for her and sighed softly as she looked back at the boy. “Behave and I’ll see you tomorrow night,” she told him gently, caressing his cheek. “You look so much like your mum,” she said wistfully as she looked into the green depths of Harry’s eyes.

“You knew my mum?” he asked in surprise, hope lighting his eyes.

“We’ll talk about that tomorrow,” she promised him. “Go finish your homework. Don’t tell them I know your mum.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said and she could see the disappointment in the boy’s eyes before he trudged back into the house. Cassandra realized that Petunia was watching her from the living room window but ignored her as she turned to walk to the limo, smiling at the driver. “Take us home, please,” she murmured as she climbed into the vehicle.

“Yes, Mrs. Sinclair.”

*

Remus watched Cassandra as they drove back to her Manor. The driver, Ryley Sanchuk, wasn’t a muggle but a Squib. He’d actually come from David Sinclair’s family, a cousin, he believed, being educated at their home when it had become obvious that he wouldn’t be going to Hogwarts. He was actually the groundskeeper for the Sinclair family but did odd jobs like driving the muggle vehicle when it was necessary.

Even at school, Cassandra had looked frail. She’d started a year after their group but Lily had known her longer than any of them. She’d formed a real attachment to the waif of a girl that had started at Hogwarts. He hadn’t understood their bond until later, but he’d respected it and Lily’s judgement… “You’re awfully quiet, Cassandra,” he murmured softly from across the seat. 

She sighed softly as she looked out the window at the passing scenery. “Seeing Petunia and Harry brought back so many memories, Remus,” she murmured finally, turning to look at him. “How could they try to destroy such a sweet child?”

He was alarmed when he realized she’d been crying. Leaning over, he pulled her to sit beside him, letting her rest against him. “No one understands what he’s going through better than you, Cass,” he murmured softly.

She laughed at the old nickname. “You haven’t called me that in a long time,” she murmured fondly as she wound her arms around his body. “I remember you calling me that in first year when you decided to become my protector.”

Remus smiled as he hugged her closer. “Just now, you just looked like you did back then,” he told her softly. “Besides, Lily _insisted_ you needed protecting.”

“I think that’s the only reason Severus didn’t hex you on the spot when you started shadowing me,” she said with a fond smile. “And that he can stand you more than he can Sirius.” She looked up at him with a frown. “When are you going to settle down, anyway? People are going to start thinking we’re an item or something.”

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. “This, again?”

“Yes, _again_ ,” she teased. “I know David died two months ago, but really Remus, I don’t need a babysitter. I understand it was an accident and I still have a part of him with me,” she murmured as she rubbed the slight bulge of her belly where her own child was growing. Remus knew this was what had pushed her to try and rescue Harry from his relatives.

“I know, Cass, but we’ve talked about this already,” Remus said with another sigh. “I’m not interested in a relationship right now. Besides, I have my hands full with Sirius. The man doesn’t seem to understand that, ever since Pettigrew was caught red handed last year that he needs to wait for his trial before he can be a free man.”

“Well, you can tell him that if he behaves, he’ll be able to visit with his godson soon. Maybe that’ll help.”

“Merlin, I hope so,” Remus breathed in exasperation. “I can’t wait for his lawyer to get a date to prove Sirius’ innocence.”

*

“Vernon,” Petunia asked at suppertime. 

Harry listened from his cupboard, the lock preventing him from joining the others at the table. He was glad now that Cassandra and Remus had fed him before dropping him off. 

“Yes, dear?” Vernon asked and Harry could just imagine the vague look on his uncle’s face as he tore his attention from his food or the telly. 

“Who was the lady who came here today?”

“I don’t know. Did she say anything to you about who she was?” Vernon asked and Harry knew his uncle had to be frowning. By now, he knew every facial expression his relatives made by heart.

“No, she just told me to sign some papers and she would collect the boy tomorrow after supper. What’s going on?” she asked curiously and Harry knew she had to be holding her breath in case she’d angered Uncle Vernon.

Harry imagined his uncle was frowning thoughtfully. _Here it comes_ , he thought to himself, shoving the stone under his mattress, just in case he was searched, and waited for his uncle’s voice to boom out once Aunt Petunia told him about the card.

“She also gave Harry a phone number in case he needed help.”

“Potter!!” his uncle bellowed before he was stomping his way towards Harry’s cupboard. _Here we go_ , Harry thought as he waited for the door to open and he was dragged out with one meaty hand. “Where is it?!”

“Where’s what, Uncle Vernon?” he asked as if he hadn’t heard the conversation already. He got a slap to the back of his head for his effort.

“Give me that telephone number!” Vernon ordered harshly, fumbling with Harry’s pants pockets as he looked for the card Cassandra had given him. He found it quickly and his eyes flashed dangerously. Harry tried not to make a sound in case Vernon forgot Cassandra’s warning of no marks. Vernon tore the card in front of him, seeming to take great pleasure in doing so. “Get back in there,” Uncle Vernon ordered angrily. “I’ll deal with you _later_.”

*

The next day, just after lunch, Harry sat outside the headmaster’s office once more, his eye swelling and turning purple. He and Dudley were waiting for Uncle Vernon… again. Of course, Dudley didn’t have a scratch on him. But when the teacher had come around the corner and caught Dudley hitting him, he’d demanded answers.

Dudley had begun blubbering something about Harry having hit him first. The teacher hadn’t seemed to believe him.

When he’d been hauled into this room, the headmaster had said something about calling his uncle to come get them. He’d waited until the door had closed before reaching into his pocket and pushed on the side of the rock. When nothing had happened, he’d pushed on the other side. 

Now, the rock was a warm comfort in his hand…

The door suddenly opened and Harry felt his hopes rise… only to fall when his uncle walked in, face purple with rage. “Can’t even stay out of trouble for one day,” his uncle muttered as he stomped past Harry and into the headmaster’s office.

Harry sighed as he followed quietly behind him, head down. Dudley was loudly telling his father that Harry had begun the fight and that he had nothing to do with it. He was going to get it now, he thought as the door closed behind him. “Dudley,” the Headmaster murmured with a sigh, “you can return to your class.” Harry wasn’t sure if anyone else saw the gloating smile Dudley threw his way or not. He didn’t really care. 

The headmaster outlined the problem for Vernon. Just as Vernon turned to glare at Harry, the door to the office opened and Cassandra walked calmly in, ignoring the protesting secretary.

“Ah, just in time, I see,” she murmured as she looked down at Harry, ignoring Dudley for now.

“Excuse me,” Headmaster Carmichael snapped angrily, rising to his feet. “You can’t just barge in here like this.”

“As a matter of fact, I can, sir. I realize you weren’t informed about the changes where Mr. Potter is concerned,” Cassandra murmured as she glared at Vernon. “I’m sure Mr. Dursley didn’t mention the fact that he is no longer in charge of this child. My name is Mrs. Sinclair,” she murmured as she reached out to shake the headmaster’s hand. “Yesterday afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley signed over legal rights to me. I was going to wait until after school was over before removing Mr. Potter from this school but as I’m here now, I believe this will be the best time for it. Mr. Dursley, I think you can go back to work now.”

Harry stared in awe as she firmly put the situation to rights. “Who called you?” Uncle Vernon demanded, looking like he was ready to explode.

“I gave Harry a pager, in case he needed it or lost my phone number,” she murmured with a pleasant smile. Harry paled as his uncle shot him a glare and quickly looked down at his lap. 

Cassandra handed some papers to the headmaster, who took them hesitantly. “What’s this?”

“That is a court order removing Mr. Potter from an abusive situation. I feel that since you can’t control the bullying in this school, he’ll get a better education elsewhere while an investigation is launched in the running of this institution.”

The Headmaster’s head snapped up in alarm. “He’s the one doing the bullying here!”

Cassandra’s eyebrow rose at that statement. “Really?” she asked as she looked at Harry, then around at the office in mock-confusion. “Then where is the child he was bullying? Why is he the one with the black eye?” The Headmaster flushed angrily, glaring at her for pointing the obvious. “No, Headmaster,” she said with a shake of her head. “It’s clear that Mr. Dursley’s son has been picking on Mr. Potter and you fell for his ‘I’m the victim here’ act. I suggest you have his teacher pack his things and bring them to my limousine outside in the next fifteen minutes.” With that, she turned to look at Harry. “Did you do as I asked yesterday?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said quietly, unsure of what had just happened.

“Is there anything you want from your uncle’s house?” 

Harry shook his head. He didn’t really want Dudley’s broken toys.

“Good,” she said with a gently smile. “Could you wait for me outside the office?” Without a word, Harry got up and gratefully left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

*

Once the door closed behind Harry, Cassandra turned to look at the headmaster. “Is his teacher getting his things?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. With a glare, the man picked up the phone to call Harry’s classroom.

“You said you weren’t picking him up until after supper,” Vernon ground out.

“That was before this incident, Mr. Dursley,” she said as she turned to look at the enraged man beside her. “I know you won’t keep your side of the bargain and not try to punish Harry for Dudley’s mess. I’m taking him now.”

Vernon gritted his teeth and clenched his fits, looking like he would attack her at any moment.

She took a step closer to the angry man, eyes glinting dangerously. “Think very hard before you let your impulses control you, Mr. Dursley. You’ll find that I’m not a helpless five year old child.”

That seemed to stop Vernon in his track. The headmaster cleared his throat uncertainly. “Mr. Potter’s things will be ready in about five minutes,” he told her as he hung up the phone.

“Good!” she said pleasantly. “We’ll be waiting outside. Good day, gentlemen,” she murmured as she turned and walked out of the office and gestured for the boy to follow her. “Time to leave, Harry.”

She didn’t see Harry cast one last look at the office before he hurried to catch up with her. “I’m not going back to the Dursley’s, am I?” he panted as he trotted to keep up with her fast pace.

Looking back at the little boy, she felt her temper cool as she realized she was walking too fast for his little legs. She slowed down so that he was able to walk instead of trot. “No, we can’t trust your uncle to keep his word at this point.” She looked around to make sure they weren’t being overheard. “Let’s get to the car. Remus is waiting for us.”

“Will you tell me about my parents? Were they really killed in a car crash? What were they like?” he asked excitedly, practically dancing in place.

Cassandra laughed and held out a hand for his. “I’ll answer _all_ your questions once we get home,” she told him as he slipped his hand in hers. She stopped and looked at their hands when what felt like electric shock went through both of them. 

Even Harry felt it, standing still in surprise and confusion. “What was that?”

Just then, the lunch bell rang, letting the kids out to eat. “Later,” she murmured with a smile. 

She was going to pull him towards the doors when a fat child hit Harry hard on the shoulder, nearly knocking him to the floor as he winced in pain. “Where do you think you’re going, _Freak_ ” he sneered before looking up at Cassandra in surprise.

Her eyes narrowed at the word ‘freak’ and leaned forward so that only the three of them would hear her. “If you hit Harry once more time, or call him freak again, I’ll give you ears so big you’ll rival Dumbo.”

The boy paled and took off running just as a woman came towards them with a book bag. “Here you go, Harry,” she murmured as she held out the bag to the little boy. “I made sure everything was in there. I’m Mrs. Woodlark,” she murmured, her hand held out to shake Cassandra’s.

“Mrs. Sinclair,” she murmured with a pleasant smile. “Thank you for bringing his things for us.”

“It was no problem,” she said with a shrug. “I’m really sorry to see him go. He’s a really bright little boy.” Harry smiled at her and Cassandra like the woman instantly. “It’s too bad his cousin picks on him so much but being a sub, there’s not much I can do. No one wants to listen to me.”

“I know the feeling,” Cassandra muttered as she looked over the teacher’s shoulder where the Headmaster was leading Vernon out. “We really need to go.”

Harry waved to the teacher as Cassandra led the way out of the school and over to the limo. “Hold on just one minute!” they heard Vernon bellow from behind them as he walked fast to catch up to them.

“Harry,” she murmured, pushing his hand ahead of her. “Get in the car.” He looked up at her, scared of what his uncle would do to this nice lady. “Don’t worry. Just tell Remus to come, please.” Harry nodded and ran the rest of the way to the limousine.

“Yes, Mr. Dursley? What can I do for you?” she asked as she heard the door to the limo close and hoped Harry was in it. She had a feeling Vernon didn’t want to relinquish his hold on the boy just yet. Maybe he thought someone would show up looking for the boy? Or he could hold the boy hostage and get money for him?

Vernon waited until he was standing in front of her, his angry face pushed into hers. “I’ve changed my mind about the boy. He stays with me.”

“It’s too late to change your mind, sir,” she told him with a raised eyebrow. “The papers have been signed and handed over to my lawyer. Mr. Potter is no longer yours to control and abuse.”

Vernon’s hand rose and swung down to hit her, obviously not thinking of the consequences or who could be watching, only to have his wrist caught on the downswing by a steely hold. Surprised, he looked up and saw Remus’ hand hold of his hand as he stood behind her, his eyes flashing angrily.

“Go back to work, Mr. Dursley,” she told him with a sigh. “Forget about the boy because you will _never_ see him again.”

She was sure that the nod she gave Remus to release the fat man’s hand didn’t endear her in his good books when he couldn’t simply wrench it out of the hold. They watched as Vernon stomped away from them, face nearly purple with rage. “Did you tell Harry to lock the doors?” she asked as the driver stood watching. When Vernon was closer, he simple crossed his arms and stood in front of the door in case Vernon tried to open the door.

“Yeah, I don’t trust that man not to try to drag Harry out of there,” Remus murmured with a sigh. But Vernon never stopped. He just kept going, leaving with a squeal of his tires. 

“Come on,” she murmured, realizing they were gaining the attention of some of the teachers. “We have to prepare Harry for Gringotts and the world he’s about to enter.” 

*

“Remus!” Harry panted as the door was opened for him by the driver. “Cassandra needs you!” he said, his little face worried.

Looking over the child’s head, he realized Vernon was barreling down on the petite woman. “Lock the doors, Harry,” he instructed as he climbed out of the limo. “Just in case your uncle tries something.” He could feel Harry’s wide eyes watching them as Vernon stuck his purpling face into Cassandra’s and heard the locks engaging.

It didn’t take long for Remus to reach them, in fact, he was there just in time to catch the fist that was coming down to strike her, knowing that if the blow had landed, he could’ve done real damage to a woman Cassandra’s size. She was slightly shorter than him so that he could see just above her head by two or three inches to glare at the fat man before them.

He had to fight his wolf to keep from shredding Vernon to pieces so he missed what was said before Harry’s uncle walked away. “Did you tell Harry to lock the doors?” she asked as the driver crossed his arms and stood in front of the door in case Vernon tried to open the door.

“Yeah, I don’t trust that man not to try to drag Harry out of there,” Remus murmured with a sigh. But Vernon never stopped. He just kept going, leaving with a squeal of his tires. 

“Come on,” she murmured, moving towards the vehicle now that Vernon was gone. “We have to prepare Harry for Gringotts and the world he’s about to enter.” When they were close enough, Harry opened the door, little body shaking in reaction.

Remus wasn’t surprised when the boy burrowed himself against his side once he’d sat down. “Don’t worry, Harry,” Cassandra murmured as she rubbed the little boy’s leg. “Your uncle isn’t a fool. He knew what would happen if he hit me, just like I knew Remus wouldn’t allow it.” The smile she gave him had the little boy relaxing slightly.

“You knew he’d try to hit you?” Harry asked, frowning at that. “Why? How?”

“Because your uncle is used to using his strength to his advantage but not used to having someone stand up to him. He learned that not everyone is afraid of him today.”

They waited patiently as the little boy thought that through. “So, then he won’t try to find me because he knows he can’t intimidate you?” Harry asked after a few minutes.

“Something like that,” Cassandra murmured as they began to move. “Now, there’s a few things we need to talk about. I know your uncle told you a lot of things didn’t exist, like elves, magic and Goblins to name a few things, but it’s a lie.”

They could see that he didn’t believe her but didn’t dare call her a liar. 

“There’s more, Harry,” Remus murmured gently. “All three of us can do magic.”

*

Harry frowned down at his knees. His uncle had lied to him? Why would he do that? Why would he beat him if magic was real? Was that what had happened yesterday? Had he done magic to get away from Dudley and his friends? “You’re wrong,” he said softly, tensing up as he waited for something to happen.

Without a word, Remus pulled out a long stick from his sleeve – a funny place for the thing, really – and pointed it at one of the glasses that was on a small table between Harry and Cassandra. Harry’s eyes widened as it changed into a folded towel then back again.

“Why would Uncle Vernon do that?” he asked finally, looking up at Cassandra. “Why would he beat me if he knew I could do stuff like that?”

“Because he didn’t like the fact that your mum and dad could do something he could do. Even your aunt knew,” Cassandra said with a sad look in her eyes. “Petunia didn’t like that Lily was special and she wasn’t so she made your mum’s life miserable when she was young. But that’s over with now. We can finally teach you how to use your magic.”

“In our world,” Remus continued, “There are more than just witches and wizards. There are also house-elves, of which Cassandra owns two, Goblins, Dragons, just to name a few.”

“Really?” Harry breathed out in amazement.

“Yes,” Cassandra murmured as they pulled up in front of a strange building. “I’ll tell you more later but right now, we’re going somewhere where there are Goblins. I’m going to need you to be very brave and strong for me, and try not to stare too much at them. They consider that very rude. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Harry thought about that for a few seconds before he nodded. “I’ll try.”

“Fair enough,” she said with a nod and a smile. “We’ll go have lunch first, then go to the bank. There’s a really good restaurant out back that I think you’ll like.” The door was opened and they exited the limo. “Take the car home, Ryley,” she told the driver. “We’ll take a different means home. Can you also give Harry’s bag to Sammy? She can put it in his room.”

“Yes, Mrs. Sinclair,” Ryley murmured with a polite nod.


	2. Introducing the Wizarding World! (Part 1)

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Things have been hectic lately and I've only now finally been able to get back to this story. Hopefully there won't be any more delays.

Chapter 2 – Introducing the Wizarding World! (Part 1)

When they walked into the bank after lunch, Harry’s stomach was finally full. It had been a long time since his last meal. He was used to going long stretches without food but it was always better when he could get something.

His first look at the Wizarding world had been _awesome_!

He could still feel the thrill and awe as Remus had tapped the rocks behind the inn they had walked through, people parting for them easily as if they didn’t want to get in Cassandra’s way or something… that had confused Harry because the lady had been nothing but nice to him since he’d first met her. Was there something he was missing? Probably.

He didn’t let it bother him because living with her had to be better than living with the Dursleys…

That thought made him wonder, however, if there were other children living at the home he was going to. If so, would they be nice or mean like Dudley? He’d have to hope and see.

It took him a few seconds to realize that there were weirdly dressed people in the bank, but there were others as well. He had no idea what they were. Were those the Goblins Cassandra had told him about? They looked very scary!

He tried very hard not to stare at them but it was hard not to!

They walked right up to the last booth, one set apart from all the others. The booth was the same height as the adults… well, as tall as Remus, anyway. “Can I help you?” the Goblin demanded, glaring at them.

“Yes,” Cassandra murmured, seeming undaunted by the bad attitude. “We have an appointment to see Mr. Crossbones, the manager, regarding the Potter Vaults and properties.”

The Goblin ran a long and hairy finger over a book in front of him before he nodded. “Yes, Mrs. Sinclair,” the creature said with a twist of his lips. Harry wasn’t sure if this was a smile or not. “He’s expecting you.” He gestured for another Goblin to lead them to the office in question.

“Thank you.”

The Goblin nodded and watched them walk away. It didn’t take long for them to be led into an office, but neither adult sat down, so Harry simply stood beside Remus, figuring they knew something he didn’t.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Sinclair, Mr. Lupin,” a new Goblin murmured as he entered the room from another door. Harry assumed this was the ‘Mr. Crossbones’ they were here to see. “Please, sit down.” It was a few seconds before they were all settled in, the Goblin waiting patiently, watching them intently. Harry tried not to fidget as the silence lengthened. “What can I help you with today?”

“I’m here to formally claim all the Potter assets, properties, businesses and Vaults for a Mr. Harry Potter,” Cassandra murmured as she pulled out a sheet of paper from a manila envelope she’d pulled out of her purse, handing it over to the Goblin. Harry had been impressed when she’d unshrunk it. “I understand that, at the moment, Professor Dumbledore has access to them?”

The Goblin hesitated slightly before taking it from her. “Yes,” he murmured with a slight frown… at least, Harry _thought_ the creature was frowning. It was hard to tell. “He was here about an hour ago to withdraw money for Mr. Potter. He was… slightly miffed when his key refused to work.”

Cassandra smiled and pulled out a copy of the custody papers his relatives had signed yesterday. She’d told him about having it with her for this meeting… “As of yesterday, Professor Dumbledore is no longer Mr. Potter’s liaison for those who were his guardians. Here is the papers they signed giving his guardianship over to me.”

They waited as Crossbones read the papers carefully, making sure it was all in order. “This would explain why the key didn’t work, then,” the Goblin murmured with a nod and reached into the top drawer of the desk, sliding the key over to Cassandra. “This, then, would be yours.

“Thank you,” she murmured as she took it, putting it into her purse.

“I assume you’d like to hear the Potters’ will reading now?” Crossbones asked as an eyebrow rose slightly. To Harry, it looked almost mocking. “Since you didn’t want to hear it at the time of their deaths?”

Cassandra blinked at him blankly. “Will reading?” she asked in confusion. “I wasn’t aware that the Potters even had a will.”

“Yes,” Crossbones murmured as he folded his hands together in front of him. “Professor Dumbledore said he told everyone listed in the will but that they were too distraught to listen to it at the time. And all correspondences we sent out were returned undelivered.”

“Really?” Cassandra murmured with a thoughtful look on her face. “Yes, I think we _should_ listen to the will now. Would it be possible to have the list of names of the others mentioned in it?” she asked politely.

“I see the old Headmaster never mentioned it,” the Goblin murmured with a slight grimace.

“No,” Cassandra sighed as she shifted her weight slightly in her chair. “He didn’t, but that’s in the past.”

“Yes,” Crossbones murmured, gesturing to a Goblin Harry hadn’t even noticed. “My assistant will lead you to a room where you can hear it, as all three of you are mentioned in it. I will also give you the names of the others so you can inform them of what they have inherited.”

“Actually, sir,” Cassandra murmured with a shake of her head. “I think it might be better if we gather everyone involved and listen to it at the same time, like it should’ve been in the first place.” 

“Very well, then. Would you like to hear the private message that was addressed to you personally or wait until after the will reading? Originally, we were supposed to give it to you at the end of the reading but I think we can break with that protocol considering the amount of time that has passed.” 

Harry realized that the Goblin had been watching Cassandra closely and seemed satisfied with the look of confusion that came over her face. It made him wonder just who this Professor Dumbledore was and why he seemed to think he could do whatever he wanted to so many people.

*

Cassandra was confused. “A private message?”

“If you’d like to hear it now, my assistant will take you to a room where you can hear it. Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin can wait here for you.”

Looking over at Harry, she could see the flash of panic, but she had a feeling this message wasn’t meant for his little ears. “Stay with Remus, Harry,” she murmured as she got up. “I won’t be long.”

Harry bit his lip as he looked from her to Remus and back but nodded. She knew he didn’t like being separated from either of them in this alien environment but would trust that she wouldn’t leave him there by himself. 

She followed the assistant down the hall and into an empty room… well, nearly empty, she amended. A table was against the wall and rows of chairs were in the center of the room and she sighed as she went over to one in the first row, figuring this was standard protocol.

“Sit, please,” the assistant murmured as he walked over to the table and did something as she did as instructed. It wasn’t long before an image of Lily and James appeared, smiling sadly. She knew this was just an illusion but it almost looked like they were really looking down at her.

“ _Dearest Cassandra,_ ” James began, “ _if you’re listening to this then it means You-Know-Who found us and we’re no longer around. We hope that Harry survived the attack._ ”

“ _I had really hoped this wouldn’t come to pass,_ ” Lily murmured as she held James’ hand in hers and Cassandra’s eyes misted as she looked and listened to her dear and dead friends. She missed them.

James cleared his throat and looked up, like he could actually see her, though she knew it was just a trick. He was simply looking at the recording device being used. “ _We’d like you to raise Harry in our stead. We know it’s asking a lot, since you’re only seventeen and your life’s just starting, but he likes you and you’ll be good to him,_ ” he said, eyes soft. “ _I think you need each other, really._ ”

“Not seventeen anymore,” Cassandra whispered softly, brushing the tear off her cheek as it escaped.

“ _Don’t let them put him with my horrible sister and her family,_ ” Lily entreated with a desperate look in her eyes. Beside her, James nodded in encouragement. “ _There’s no telling what they’ll do to him. And don’t let Dumbledore pressure you either. He’s up to something._ ”

“ _Also,_ ” James said, taking over the dialogue, “ _if you need anything from the Vaults, don’t hesitate to take it. I know how you are when it comes to something you really need but can’t afford it. You won’t take it, but for Harry’s sake, do it anyway. You don’t have to worry about money. There’s lots in the Vaults._ ”

“ _We love you, Cassy,_ ” Lily said gently, a sad smile on her face. “ _I hope you find love and happiness after everything you’ve been through. I’m not worried about Harry or you. I know he’ll be treated really well with you. And Remus promised to keep an eye on both of you._ ” 

She heard the teasing not in her voice and couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. Lily knew her friend very well. Beside her, even James was smirking at the jib. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think they were trying to set them up, even from the grave, but Remus didn’t look at her that way and neither did she.

“ _Take care, my heart sister,_ ” Lily murmured, eyes sad once more.

“ _Yes, Cass,_ ” James murmured softly, pulling Lily closer to him in silent show of comfort and support. “ _Take care and remember that we love you. Tell Harry about us so he doesn’t forget._ ”

Their image faded and Cassandra closed her eyes tightly as she pulled herself together. This wasn’t the place to fall apart. She’d known something was wrong when Dumbledore had whisked Harry away from the Wizarding world without a by your leave, but at seventeen, no one had wanted to listen to her.

But now, she had Harry and _no one_ was going to take him from her this time. She silently promised it to the couple who had died protecting their little boy from harm as she rose and walked back to the office with a determined look in her eyes.

She stopped outside the office, casting a Glamour over herself so no one would know she’d been crying. With that in place, she took a deep breath and entered, knowing exactly what she needed to do. Once inside, she sat down again in the chair she’d occupied earlier and looked at the Goblin in charge. “Mr. Crossbones, I would like the Potter Vaults sealed and all the assets belonging to them assessed and in a report, please. If you also give me a list of the people to contact to hear the will reading, I’ll make sure everyone is apprised and present.”

“And when should we book the reading?” he asked her with a nod of assent.

“I think this time next week should be plenty of time to notify everyone,” she said with a nod. “I would also like to ask a favour of you, please.”

Both eyebrows rose in surprise. “A favour?” he asked warily.

“Yes,” she murmured with a soft sigh. “I don’t want anyone knowing who has Mr. Potter just yet, let alone Professor Dumbledore. He’ll find out after the will reading, I’m sure, since my lawyer is already in the process of getting the papers registered. But I’d feel better if no one knew where he was just yet.”

The Goblin looked at her for a few seconds before looking over at Harry, noticing the black eye the boy sported. She was sure the creature could appreciate the need for secrecy behind the move. “Very well, but you had better have the papers filed soon.”

“It should be done by the end of the day today or tomorrow morning,” she assured him with a nod. “Thank you for your discretion. Should I wait for the list?”

“I have already gone ahead and given it to Mr. Lupin,” Crossbones murmured, pointing at the man sitting quietly beside her. He nodded slightly to say he had it. “I will see you here next Friday at one.”

“Thank you,” Cassandra murmured, recognizing the dismissal for what it was. They walked silently towards the Floo, glad that everything had worked out for the best.

She could feel Remus’ gaze on her but was determined to ignore it at the moment. “Let’s go home,” she murmured to the little boy walking beside her, holding her hand out to him. She smiled in pleasure when he took it without hesitation.

She knew Remus was worried about her since she hadn’t eaten much at lunch but her stomach had been in knots as she waited to see what was going to happen at Gringotts. It had worked out better than she’d thought it would but that and the lack of sleep was starting to get to her.

The last couple of weeks had been rough on her. She kept waking up to nightmares of Harry being tortured or worse. She knew if she hadn’t shown up yesterday like she had, Vernon would’ve raped the little boy and he didn’t deserve that, no matter the reason.

She could feel her reserves dropping and just hoped she got home before everything caught up with her. 

*

Remus watched Cassandra closely, knowing she’d been running herself dangerously low. Her stamina had never really been high to begin with but lately, it was like she was possessed by something. He’d never seen her so determined to get something done. He figured it was because of David’s death – being an Auror was never a safe job to begin with – and her pregnancy that was pushing her to make sure Harry was well cared for, but he wasn’t quite sure.

He wondered if she realized how pale she looked…

He refrained from saying anything, however, preferring to wait until they were in a more private setting first. “Sinclair Manor!” she called out clearly when it was their turn at the Floo, Harry’s hand tucked safely in hers.

They’d barely climbed out of the fireplace when her legs almost gave out on her. Harry gasped in surprise and alarm, reaching out to help her, though Remus knew the little boy was no match for her weight. He gently pushed the boy away and picked her up.

“Remus,” she muttered and even the tone she used came out sounding weak. “Put me down. I’m alright.”

“Of course you are,” he murmured as he walked into the living room, depositing her on the couch before sitting down beside her. “Sammy!” he called out and waited patiently for the house-elf to appear. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Yes, Master Lupin?” the little creature asked, hesitating slightly as she noticed Harry. “What can Sammy do for Master?”

“Could you bring us some tea, please, and maybe some snacks, too?” he asked with a polite smile as Harry looked at the little creature with open curiosity. There was no fear in the boy as the house-elf hummed pleasantly, smiling at the little boy before she Apparated away.

“What was that?” Harry asked in excitement and wonder.

“That was Sammy, one of Cassandra’s house-elves,” he told the little boy with an amused smile. “She’ll be right back with tea and snacks.”

Harry grinned before he looked over at Cassandra, his little face becoming worried. “Don’t worry so much, Harry,” Cassandra murmured with a tired smile. “You’re too young for it. I’m fine, just tired.”

Remus frowned at her. “You’re not sleeping again, are you?” he asked her, knowing her well enough to know that nightmares kept her up and that she’d force herself to stay awake on purpose. “Is it the same nightmares?”

“No, just a different sort of dreams,” she told him, reaching out to pat his hand. “Don’t worry.”

Remus’ frown deepened as he looked her over with his keen eyes. “What happened when you went into that room, Cassy?”

“Dumbledore lied. About everything. Lily never wanted Harry with Petunia. I was supposed to raise him,” she murmured, looking over at the little boy, who was frowning slightly as he followed the conversation. Remus didn’t know how much he understood but he had to know that the Dursleys were never supposed to get him. Was he angry at being placed in that house?

“But, Cassandra, you were only seventeen. You know they wouldn’t have allowed you to keep him,” Remus reminded her just as Sammy popped back into the room with tea and cakes.

“This came for mistress while youse were out,” the little creature said, holding out a couple of letters to her.

“Thank you, Sammy,” Cassandra murmured as she took them from her, frowning slightly. “You’re wrong, Remus,” she said with a sigh as she opened the first letter. “Even if I’d have had to leave England, I would’ve kept Harry with me.” She shook her head as she read the first letter, putting it aside once she was done. The second one had her frowning worriedly.

“Who are they from?” Remus asked, watching her carefully.

“The first one is from Severus and the second one is from Dumbledore. Seems there’s something brewing. They want to come tomorrow. I think Dumbledore suspects that Harry is here and wants to make sure before he does anything else.”

“Tomorrow, I’ll take Harry to meet Sirius so you can speak to both of them without him being here,” he told her with a sigh, running a hand through his hair in his agitation. “If Dumbledore doesn’t see him here, then he won’t suspect anything.”

“Who’s Sirius?” Harry asked in curiosity after he’d swallowed the bite of the cake he was eating.

“He’s your godfather,” Cassandra explained as she accepted the cup of tea and half-sandwich Remus was holding out to her. “He can tell you stories about your dad and probably some about your mum.” She smiled as the little boy perked up at that.

“What does that mean for the ritual?” Remus asked with a frown.

“What’s a ritual?” Harry asked, leaning forward slightly to hear the answer.

“Harry, come sit beside me for a little bit,” Cassandra murmured, patting the seat beside her. “You know what to do before he visits Sirius,” she told Remus with a determined look in her eyes.

Remus looked at her, then at Harry, as the little boy moved to sit on the other side of Cassandra. With a tired sigh, he nodded and left the room to write his letter to warn Sirius not to say too much to Harry about how his parents had died and why they had been attacked.

*

Cassandra turned to look at the attentive little boy beside her and smiled in encouragement. “A ritual is a ceremony involving spells and magic. This ritual is designed to make you and me into a blood family. Do you understand what that means?”

She watched as Harry frowned as he thought about that. “That this Dumbledore man won’t be able to take me back to my uncle’s home?” he asked, his tone slightly hopeful.

“Exactly!” she said with a smile, “especially after it’s registered with the Ministry. It also means that your last name can change, if you want it to, from Potter to Sinclair, but we can talk about that before the ritual. I want you to think very carefully about that, thought. Once it’s changed, you can’t change it back until you’re grown up.”

Harry looked at her, little face too serious for his age. “Okay, I’ll think about it.”

“Good. Now, you won’t be starting Hogwarts for a few more years yet, not until you turn eleven,” she told him with a smile, feeling herself relax now that the boy was safely away from the Dursleys and with her.

“Hogwarts?” he asked curiously, head tilting to one side.

“That’s the school in our world where you learn to control your magic,” she explained gently. “Until then children like you are taught either in schools like the one you were in or with private teachers. You’ll be starting with the other students I’m teaching.”

She watched as Harry’s eyes opened wide. “You’re a _teacher_?”

“Yes. I teach around eight kids this year. You’ll like it, I think. By the time you reach Hogwarts, you’ll understand our world better and what’s expected of you. There’s even a few muggleborns I was told would be going to Hogwarts, too.”

At Harry’s blank look, Cassandra sighed, realizing she’d gone over his head. “That means magical kids born to people who have no magic themselves. People, like the Dursleys are called muggles because they don’t have any magic to speak of. Does that make sense?” she asked, looking at him carefully.

“I _think_ so,” Harry murmured with a frown. “You’re saying that my aunt, uncle and Dudley are muggles because they can’t do what we can do, right?”

“Yes, and the rest?”

“I’m not quite sure, but it would be as if Dudley were to have magic like me but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon… don’t?” he asked, looking at her for confirmation.

“ _Exactly_!” she exclaimed with an approving smile. “Monday, you’ll be joining the other kids. You’ll learn all sorts of subjects.” She waited as Harry thought that through. “How about I show you where your room is?” she asked as she rose to her feet, taking a steading breath when the room weaved slightly.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked her as he looked up at her with worried eyes.

Cassandra smiled gently at him. “Yes, Harry,” she murmured softly. “I’m alright and it’ll be even better now that you’re not at that house anymore,” she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Come on.”

She led him up the stairs, taking them slowly, only now realizing how tired she really was. Hopefully, now that Harry was safe, she’d be able to keep the nightmares at bay. She was amused when she realized Harry was hovering beside her, though if she collapsed, she didn’t know what he thought he’d be able to do. She just didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop.

“Tomorrow,” she murmured as they reached the top step, “I’ll take you shopping for some clothes that fit you properly. Would you like that?”

“Oh,” he said with a dismissive shrug. “You don’t have to do that.”

She stopped, frowning at the little boy, making him stop. “Harry, I want you to promise me something,” she said with a sad look in her eyes.

“What?” he asked warily, little body seeming to curl into itself.

“I want you to stop thinking that everything you need has to go through Dudley first. Can you do that?” she asked, reaching out to push the hair out of his face. “I know it’ll be hard at first, but you have to think of yourself first sometimes.”

Harry frowned, bringing a hand to rub at his mouth. She knew this had to be a new concept for the boy but it needed to happen. “I-I can try.”

Cassandra smiled at him, her heart feeling heavy as the magnitude of what she had to undo made itself know to her. This was going to be a long road. “That’s all I can ask,” she murmured as they continued down the hallway.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before she stopped in front of a door. “This,” she murmured as she turned the doorknob, “is your room,” she finished as she pushed the door open.

*

Harry’s eyes widened in awe as he saw the size of the room and slowly walked inside, looking at everything, almost afraid to touch anything. This was _way_ bigger that the closet he’d been using before!

It was easily bigger than Dudley’s room!

“Wow,” he whispered as he looked around. Beside the bed was a window seat that he was itching to try out! There were pillows on each corner. In front of it was a really comfy looking chair with a fireplace on the left of it. On each side of the fireplace were bookshelves with books. What caught his attention, though, was the huge bed next to the window seat. It even had curtains!

On the other side of the bed were patio doors. 

He had his own patio?!

He turned to look at Cassandra, excited but overwhelmed. “This is for me?!”

“All for you,” she murmured in amusement, smiling at him. “Through that door,” she said, pointing at the door he hadn’t noticed – well, there were actually two doors he hadn’t noticed – next to the patio doors, “is your own bathroom. The other door is your closet.”

“Wow,” he whispered again.

“My room is at the end of the hallway and on the left if you need anything at night and Remus’ is across from mine. I’ll leave you to explore the manor. Sammy will find you for supper.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Sin – uh, Cassandra,” he said shyly, his cheeks pink with embarrassment and excitement. 

“You’re welcome, Harry,” she murmured with a gentle smile but didn’t move to walk away as if she realized he was hesitating with whatever he had on his mind. Harry wanted to ask her what the house rules were but he didn’t know if he would get into trouble for asking… 

He was startled when she knelt down in front of him. “If you have any questions, ask. We can’t help you if you don’t. What is it, Harry?” she asked gently.

“Well, I was just wondering,” he began haltingly. “Are there any rules I have to follow?”

“Only a few,” she told him with a smile. “I have a lab on the main level that’s out-of-bounds until I can begin teaching you about potions. Also, in the basement, there’s a room that no one but Remus is allowed into. It’s usually locked. The house-elf doesn’t really like anyone in her kitchen, especially to cook, so that’s something you want to avoid,” she said teasingly as she reached out to tickle him. He giggled, wriggling around to get away from her tickling fingers. “Especially if you want to eat!”

Cassandra sighed as she smoothed Harry’s too-big shirt. “Also, if you need me, even at night, except for when I’m in the lab, come find me. I won’t get mad, no matter what. The same goes for Remus. Don’t every worry that you’ll anger us over anything small like that, Harry,” she murmured seriously. “Listen to your heart and trust your instincts. They’re your greatest assets. Okay?”

Harry thought carefully on her words and found that he believed her when she said he wouldn’t get into trouble like he had at the Dursleys. “Okay,” he murmured and instinctively wrapped his arms around her neck. Cassandra made a sound of surprise, hesitating before she hugged him back. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” she murmured, smiling gently at him when he moved back. With an excited smile, he ran into his room to explore.


End file.
